<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Are You Hiding? by Lime_Line</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588964">What Are You Hiding?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lime_Line/pseuds/Lime_Line'>Lime_Line</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Big brother Dream, DadSchlatt, Family Dynamic, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Soft Schlatt, no beta read we die like tubbo in the festival, the promised neverlad au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lime_Line/pseuds/Lime_Line</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Promised Neverland au, pog?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream &amp; Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream and Wilbur ran away from the place as fast as they could, the wind blowing their hair and hitting them straight in the face but either didn't care as they were to busy running. Wilbur looks beside them and saw Lizzie and Dan running in far left corner, straight a head is George and Sapnap and in the back is Sky and Aphmau. They were playing a game of manhunt into two groups of people and with Bad and Phil as the hunters.</p><p> </p><p>Manhunt is a game that Dream thought of out of pure boredom, at first it was just him and his brothers George and Sapnap, who played the game. Then the next person who joined was Bad who was followed by Ant after a week, after that their other siblings started to join. Of course the younger couldn't join as manhunt is a type of game that included athletic activities such as running, parkour and a lot of energy. </p><p> </p><p>The game can sometimes include physical stuffs and most of the time quick thinking so the younger ones really can't join or else they'll feel the wrath of their Papa. The games basically a mixture of tag and hide n' seek but 'better' as Dream likes to say. There's also two types of roles to be played in the game such as the speedrunner and the hunter.</p><p> </p><p>The hunters are the one who has to find or 'hunt' the speedrunners and catch them no matter what, while the speedrunners are supposed to run and hide for as long as they could with the time they are given which is about 20 minutes long. Another thing about the game is that there aren't any rules so both teams can set traps or do whatever they please as long as they don't hurt anyone. So it really isn't a game for the younger kids.</p><p> </p><p>One by one their siblings start to split up before it was just him and Wilbur left, Dream felt Wilbur tug his arm and led him to a dark oak tree to hide in. Wilbur boosts up Dream to help him climb up before climbing the tree himself, they hid in the middle while Dream started to break some flimsy branches before giving half of them to Wilbur.</p><p> </p><p>Both of them stayed quite before they heard someone running towards the tree they were hiding in, they flinched and quickly hid themselves with the broken branches to hide their presence to Bad who was searching around the perimeter trying to look for the speedrunners. They watched closely as Bad started searching inside the bushes and around the tree's, the good thing about Bad as the hunter who's chasing you is that he can't climb tree's but the down side is that he's very good with tactics so you have to expect a lot of traps scattered around the place whenever he's the hunter.</p><p> </p><p>Bad walked towards the dark oak tree that Wilbur and Dream were hiding in before looking up, both of them held their breath and huddled towards each other as quietly as possible to not get caught. Bad shook his head before heading to another direction to try and find at least one or two speedrunners that he can catch. Wilbur and Dream let out a sigh of relief as they stared at each other before bursting out laughing.</p><p> </p><p>"Best hiding spot ever!" Wilbur exclaimed happily and as quietly as possible while Dream nodded his head agreement, he lets his legs hang down on the tree branch before swinging them back amd forth. "But we need to find another hiding spot, Bad might come back with Phil and if they find us here we're toast" Wilbur climbed down first before he helped Dream climbed down the tree safely and with they started their run again.</p><p> </p><p>One way or another both of them almost kept getting caught but with Dreams quick reflex they always managed to hind in time before they really got caught. They were currently sitting in a large rock taking a small a break from all the running they did. "How much time do you think we have left? I believe we have at least 5 minutes before the games over" Wilbur said before standing up to stretch his sore muscles, hearing the satisfying pops he turns towards Dream and saw him yawn.</p><p> </p><p>"You're already tired?" Wilbur asked in disbelief, Dream rarely gets tired in a game of manhunt unless he's sick. He checks Dream's temperature by touching his forehead before is hand gets swat away by Dream "I had to wake up early today since Techno and i had a scheduled spar this morning" Dream grumbled out before leaning on his arm with a cute pout on his face making Wilbur smike at his adorableness.</p><p> </p><p>Techno was the strongest when it comes to their siblings and with Dream being the second strongest it's not uncommon for the two boys to have a spar every once in a while. The kids find their spar astounding as they watch with great interest while their older siblings cheered them on even making bets (<em>with their desert of course</em>) on whoever's going to win.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of Techno, it's also pretty normal of him to join their manhunt game and instead spends his time by the willow tree that stood below the small tree where their house stood or he's by the garden planting potatoes. They heard someone sneak behind making them freeze before they quickly turned around and saw Lizze and Unspeakable standing behind them with a grin on their faces, enjoying Dream and Wilburs fear.</p><p> </p><p>"Lizzie! Unspeakable! You guys scared me!" Dream exclaimed loudly before crossing his arm and blew out his cheek in anger, Lizzie and Unspeakable laughed together as Lizzie grabs Dreams chubby cheeks and pinched them. While Dream whined about how his cheeks hurt and the others laughing at his pain they heard a twig snap so they turned around and saw Bad and Phil at least ten feet away from them.</p><p> </p><p>"Run!" Lizzie screamed out as all of thrm scattered and started to sprint away from the hunters. Phil chased after Lizzie and Unspeakable while Bad went after Wilbur who ran to another direction leaving Dream by himself. He kept running not once stopping to catch his breath no matter how much his sides hurt, suddenly he got tackled to the ground by Fundy who came out of nowhere.</p><p> </p><p>"Haha! I finally got someone!" Fundy cheered out and his bushy tail wagging in delight, his little celebration ended when he heard the Dream let out a pained groan making him panic as he quickly stood up from Dream before helping him sit up. "Sorry! Are you hurt anywhere?" Fundy asked, worried that he hurt his brother. After making sure that Dream wasn't hurt or that he didn't have any bruises (<em>even though Dream kept telling that he was fin</em>e) Fundy lets out a sigh of relief.</p><p> </p><p>"Where did you even come from?" Dream asked his bushy tailed brother who pointed up on top of a birch tree "I've been hiding there since the game started" Fundy told him before he stood up and patted his white pants to get rid of the dirt before he lend a hand to Dream who gladly took it and helped him stand up. Fundy then said his goodbye to Dream before he walked away, probably to look for the remaining speedrunners.</p><p> </p><p>Dream starts walking home before he saw a familiar pinked haired male examining the rusty and old gate, since he had nothing better to do he decided to went over to wherr Techno was "What are you doing here?" Dream asked his pink haired brother who only answered him with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>"The younger ones decided to play a game of catch but one of them threw to hard and it went somewhere around here"</p><p> </p><p>"So you decided to find it for them?"</p><p> </p><p>"What? No, i came here because i was searching for my book that Skeppy hid somewhere around the woods then i thought i heard a noise inside the gate"</p><p> </p><p>"Ohhhh"</p><p> </p><p>"What about you? Shouldn't you be panicking that one of the hunters might find you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Fundy actually got me"</p><p> </p><p>The two of them silent, the air around them was peaceful, they can hear their younger siblings laughing voices but it was muffled. Dream noticed that Techno was looking inside the gate so he decided to check himself. There was nothing really special inside other then the dripping water pipes inside the dark room along with a truck by the side.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you guys doing here? You both know we aren't allowed anywhere near this gate. Papa will be angry at us if he finds us here" Wilbur said as he came out of the bushes, picking off the small branches stuck to his hair. "Nothing, did you get caught by Bad?" Wilbur nodded his head as he went over to Dreams side before looking inside the gate.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you thinks inside there?" Wilbur asked the two boys who only shrugged their shoulders making him chuckle. "Do you guys think we'll get adopted soon?" Dream asked the two older boys before he felt Wilbur mess his hair making swat his hand away.</p><p> </p><p>"Ehh maybe, i really don't have an answer for that" Techno answered before they heard a bell ringing, all three of the kids instantly knew what it meant as Dream yelled out:</p><p> </p><p>"Papa's back!"</p><p> </p><p>Dream grabbed Techno and Wilburs arms before he started to drag them back to their house with a big smile on his face. Meanwhile by the willow tree Schlatt stood there with a bundle in his arms as his younger children all gathered around him trying to at least get a small glance at thr baby in his arms, the older ones were just standing in back chatting with each other wether the baby's a baby girl or a baby boy.</p><p> </p><p>"Papa we want to see the baby!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah Papa! Show the baby to us!"</p><p> </p><p>"Please Papa I'm so excited to meet them!"</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt lets out a chuckle at his whining children, all of them were clearly excited to see their new baby sibling. "Calm down squirts we're still waiting for your big brothers and sisters to show up, it wouldn't be fair for everyone if you guys were the only one who saw the baby, right?" The younger kids quieted down before nodding their heads in understandment, clearly frowning especially for Sapnap who looked like he was about to burst and throw a tantrum.</p><p> </p><p>"Eughh, I want to see the baby already! No fair!" Sapnap exclaimed angrily before stomping his feet on the grass floor "Shut up Sapnap we all want to see the baby" George told him with an annoyed look on his face but Sapnap didn't care nor listen as he kept throwing a tantrum. "Sapnap if you don't behave, no desert cakes for you" Schlatt said as he narrowed his eye's at Sapnap who crossed his arms before sitting down the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"Fineeee"</p><p> </p><p>Sky, the eldest kid, walked over to Lizzie who has happily talking to Dan and Stampy before he tapped her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Lizzie have you seen Dream and Wilbur? I haven't seen them since the manhunt and Techno isn't by the willow tree. Any idea where they are?" He asked, Lizzie thought for a moment before shaking her head no "Sorry Sky, no clue where they are" Lizzie said making Sky let out a sigh before rubbing his temples.</p><p> </p><p>"I swear those three are always together if one goes missing"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry Sky, look here they are now"</p><p> </p><p>Stampy said, and true to his words the three boys were running to their direction with their siblings cheering them on to hurry up. Once they got there Sky counted everyone to make sure no one missing other then the babies who were sleeping peacefully insidr the nursery before giving a thumbs up to Schlatt. Schlatt nodded his head before telling his children to gather around before showing the little bundle in his arms. A baby boy laid in his arms wrapped around in a warm blanket with beautiful blonde hair and his nose scrunching.</p><p> </p><p>"Everyone meet your new brother, Tommy"</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt said happily as the kids cheered happily as quietly as they can to not disturb a sleeping Tommy. Dream got closer to Schlatt to get closer to the baby, when Schlatt saw him getting closer he kneeled down before he offered Tommy to Dream.</p><p> </p><p>It was also no secret that Dream loves babies, thats basically the reason why the younger kids love Dream, he was like a second Papa. Dream took Tommy from Schlatts arms as carefully as he could before smiling down at the baby, Wilbur and Techno went to his sides and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Nice to meet you Tommy, I'm Dream and this is Techno and Wilbur. From now on we'll be your new brothers!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Night time came and everyone was bustling with excitement as it was Aphmau's turn to finally get adopted. The older children were in the kitchen making a big feast for dinner while the others took care of their younger siblings. Dream and Ant were helping setting up the table while Bad was helping their older siblings cook by handing them the ingredients. Schlatt was helping Aphmau get dressed by braiding her hair with Lizzie who was excitingly talking to her sister about all the fun stuffs Aphmau will get to do once she leaves the orphanage.</p><p> </p><p>"Once my new parents are here I'll beg them to get me a cute little cat!" Aphmau squealed out while Schlatt continued braiding her hair letting out a small hum to let his daughters know that he was listening. As the two girls chatted Schlatt finished tying Aphmau's hair with a cat hair tie before making her turn around to fix her bow tie and her hat.</p><p> </p><p>"There we go, now you look like cute munchkin" Schlatt pinched both of Aphmau's cheeks making her cry out in pain while Lizzie laughed at her Papa and sisters antics. Once they were done messing around Lizzie took Aph's leather suitcase and gave it to her Papa who gladly took the heavy object and thanked his daughter. Lizzie took Aph's hands and started dragging her downstairs when they heard Dan shout to them that dinner was done leaving their Papa alone their bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt stayed inside the room with a grim look visible on his face, he looks at Aph's leather suitcase with a burning gaze before letting out a small hushed "Sorry" before walking downstairs as a smile quickly replaced his frown when he saw his loving children all sitting down on their respective seats by the dining table. The delicious smell of roasted chicken wafted around the room along with the smell of hour soup making his mouth water at the heavenly goodness as dinner was laid down in everyones table. Once he took his seat he pulled out a small bell before ringing it catching his children's attention, all of the children hushed down before looking at their Papa who cleared his throat before giving them a bright smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Everyone get ready to say our thanks for this wonderful food that we have been given" Schlatt started before clasping his hands together making his children follow his actions and closed their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for the feast we have been given tonight and pray that one of our dear family member, Aphmau, has a safe trip this night and lives a happy life with her new parents"</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for our dinner and we hope that Aphmau has a safe trip"</p><p> </p><p>Everyone prayed out loudly before digging in to their dinner, their younger siblings ran to Aphmau and let themselves be babied as it was their last night together before it's time for her to leave. Dream especially let himself be babied due to how close he and Aphmau were, like a duckling following its mother duck. Wilbur and Techno watched Dream get smothered by Aphmau with her love and affection before they look towards each and smiled rarely getting to see Dream become so clingy.</p><p> </p><p>After dinner everyine stood in the hallway while Aph and Papa were standing by the doorway with her leather suitcase in hand. "Well, i guess this is it, don't miss me to much alright?" Aphmau asked tearful watching her younger brothers and sisters eyes start to water before Bad bursted out crying, followed by Dream and Punz. Before you knew it the younger ones started crying and ran over to Aph forming a grup hug around her. Snot and tears trickled down faces, hands fisted on her skirt refusing to let her leave.</p><p> </p><p>"G-guys! Please s-stop crying or i'll— i'll" and with that Aphmau also bursts out crying as she fell on her knee's and hug each and everyone of her siblings. The older ones also joined the group hug and started to comfort each other while their Papa watched them with a sad smile. After their small crying session the kids now composed themselves, wiping away their snot filled face and waved goodbye to their dear older sister.</p><p> </p><p>"Goodbye Aph! We'll miss you!"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't forget about us!"</p><p> </p><p>"We love you so much Aph!"</p><p> </p><p>"Promise us to write us lots and lots of letters, ok?!"</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt opened the front door and held it open waiting for Aphmau to say her goodbyes before she ran over to him with a giddy smile. "Wait!" they heard Dream yell. All attention was on Dream who picks something out of his white pockets which was a folded paper. Aph leaned down before Dream unfolded the paper and shoved it to her face, ears pink and he avoided her gaze. Aph smiled lovingly at Dream before taking the small paper from his hands. Since Dream's back was turned towards everyone, no one had the slightest clue what was inside the paper.</p><p> </p><p>Aphmau lifted up her arms and opened them as wide as she could making Dream ran into her arms and hugged her as tightly as he could. "I'm gonna miss you Aph" Dream whispered quietly, burrying his face on Aph's neck making her let out a giggle. She kissed his forehead then hugged him tighter before letting go. Dream ran back to Sapnap and George's side whike Aph dusted off her skirt and stood back up before looking at his siblings one last time. She turned her head to her Papa who was patiently waiting for his daughter.</p><p> </p><p>"Read munchkin?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ready!"</p><p> </p><p>And with that they left the house leaving their family inside as they walked over the grassy field filled with bright fireflies flying around the meadow filled flowers. Aph starts humming a small tune skipping every step on her way to the rusty old gates, Schlatt stops making Aphmau freeze from her steps as she watched her Papa pat down his pants like he was looking for something.</p><p> </p><p>"Is something wrong Papa?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's nothing, it's just that i have a gift for you"</p><p> </p><p>Aph's eyes widen in delight when she heard that Papa had a gift for her. He pulls out a small pin before walking over to her only to crouch down and pin something to her blazer. She looks down before letting out a loud squeal when she saw a cute calico pin pinned to her blazer before she felt large hands caress her cheeks. She looks at her Papa and saw him giving her a solemn look before he unexpectedly hugged her.</p><p> </p><p>"Papa?" She asked but gave into the hug and wrapped her small arms around his neck. "I'm gonna miss you Aph and I'm so sorry" He apologized making her confused, she broke away from their hug before she blows her cheeks and gave him a pout "Papa, why are you apologizing? You did nothing wrong, yoy were the best Papa i ever had! And I'm gonna miss every single one of you!" She cheered out making Schlatt chuckle, unaware that his eyes were watering.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm gonna miss you too munchkin, now let's go. We don't want to leave your parents waiting yeah?" Aph nods her head before she grabs Schlatts big hands as they continued their journey towards the gates very much unaware of cruel fate.</p><p> </p><p>Back in the house, Dream was playing with Tubbo as he gave the baby a nice warm bath before he starts blowing raspberries to entertain little Tubbo. Techno and Wilbur were having a <em>wonderful</em> time giving a wailing Tommy a bath who was splashing water all over the place. Techno liked the kid at first but once he started crying he now found him very annoying, same goes to Wilbur.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you guys need some help?" Dream asked seeing his brothers missery to giving Tommy a bath, Wilbur only shooked his head and gave him a strained smile before water splashed into his face soaking him wet. After their very eventful time at giving the babies a bath, Tommy was now asleep in Dreams arms with fresh new clothes while Tubbo was in Wilburs arms grabbing his poofy hair with his small grabby hands and tries to eat it. Techno was standing by Dreams side with a tired expression clearly not looking up to giving the boys a bath next time.</p><p> </p><p>When they got to the nursery they saw Bad checking over the sleeping children in the cribs who then smiled once he saw them. "How was it? Did they give you guys a hard time?" Bad whispered seeing Wilbur and Techno's soaked forms and dripping hair, Dream only chuckled and told him that he'll tell Bad everything once they put Tommy and Tubbo to their cribs. Checking the babies one last time with Tubbo and Tommy in their cribs all four of them left and closed the door as quietly as they could before heading to their room as Dream and Wilbur told Bad everything that had happened when they were giving the babies a bath.</p><p> </p><p>After they changed to their night wears, Bad said his goodnights before he went to the other room to sleep with Skeppy who just had a nightmare. The two boys saw Dream looking at the window seemingly lost in his own little world, they kept nudging each other and tried to force the other talk to the green-eyed male before they decided that both of them will ask him what's wrong.</p><p> </p><p>"Something the matter Dreamy?" Wilbur asks before he and Techno were now standing beside said male who snapped out of his day dream. Dream rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly before turning towards the both of them. "It's nothing, it's just that.... i really miss Aph" Dream said honestly before returning his gaze towards the window. It seems that both Wilbur and Techno had the same plan when Dream suddenly felt then squishing him into a hug but he didn't mind and instead found the gesture comforting.</p><p> </p><p>He returned the hug before he felt Techno gently brush his hair like he would break easily, like your grandparents urn or a simple but precious doll. "We miss her too Dream but look on the bright side, she must be jumping from joy right now after meeting her new parents and they're on their way to buy her a kitten" Techno said as he tried to comfort the green-eyed male which somehow worked. All three of them stayed in their small group hug before breaking off from each other and said their goodnights before heading to bed. Dream stares at Aphmau's empty bed before he rolled over to the other side and fell asleep while hugging the wolf plush she had given to him the day before she left.</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt stood outside the rusty gate, leaning against the wall after the deed was done. Aphmau's leather suitcase was in his ledt hand while the other one was pressed against his face. He lets out a long sigh before leaving his spot and started walking back home with a small lantern in his hand. On his way back he suddenly slipped from a slippery rock as Aphmau's stuffs scattrred around the place making Schlatt start a string of curses. </p><p> </p><p>He starts picking up his daughters old stuffs before he noticed a familiar folded paper, confused why Aph had a piece of paper with her, he suddenly remembered that Dream gave Aphmau something before they left the house. So he unfolded the paper and inside contained a small drawing clearly drawn by a child no older then eight. In the drawing stood a figure with long hair, cats were all around her and she was holding a smaller figures hands. In the background were lots of small blob figures and small house with a little drawn tree.</p><p> </p><p>On top of the figure with long hair, "Aphmau" was written on top of her head while the child beside her was labeled as "Dream" and the small blobs were labeled "siblings". No wonder Aphmau loved the drawing, Dream clearly worked his ass over the drawing. Schlatt didn't notice at first, to focused on the drawing but at the bottom Dream wrote a little message that said: "To the best sister ever"</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt lets out a pained smile before he finished picking up Aph's belongings and stuffed the drawing in his pants before he continued his journey back home. Schlatt hated this cruel system but there's nothing he can really do much about it, he was a simple slave who's job was to nurture the cattle children in order to survive this cruel world.</p><p> </p><p><strong>That's just how it is</strong>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is just a small chapter, also should i do a few more chapters like this before i really start with the story or should i start it already? Also this is very much rushed so i do apologize</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loud giggles can be heard inside the nursery as Dream held Tubbo close his body while the two year olds chubby hands were on either of Dreams cheeks, taking great interest to the freckles dusted over his older brothers cheeks. Tubbo lets out small gurgles before giggling out in joy when Dream started smothering his face with lots of kisses. Phil was running around the nursery looking for a familiar loud blonde baby who was crawling around the place, refusing to get caught by his older brother.</p><p>"Tommy! Please stop crawling away, its already past your bath time!" Phil exclaimed before he kneeled down and looked under the cribs and saw Tommy crawling to the other side of the room.</p><p>"Tommy!"</p><p>While Phil have fun trying to catch a runaway gremlin, Dream left the nursery before bumping into Karl. The two engaged into a conversation with Tubbo tugging Dreams blonde locks, laughing every time he grunts in pain. It was now very well known that Tubbo absolutely loves pulling everyone's hair when he first kept pulling Wilbur's hair everyonce in a while.</p><p>"Oh! Did you hear that we're gonna have a bonfire tonight? Not only that, were gonna watch the meteor shower! Isn't it exciting?" Karl asked cheerfully as he carefully took Tubbo from Dreams arms before making silly faces to entertain the baby in his arms. "Really?" Dream asks as he watch Karl play with Tubbo, Karl nodded his head and told him that Papa decided to have a bonfire tonight because their younger siblings wanted to sleep outside to watch the meteor shower.</p><p>"Do you think Aph's having a fun time with her new family?" Karl asks once again making Dream shrug before they head outside and saw their siblings playing a game of catch. Papa was running around pretending to be a  monster as he chased after his little children who were all laughing and screaming in delight as they tried to runaway. "Aha! I got you Niki and now i'm gonna gobbke you up!" Schlatt said with a fake scary voice before spinning around with Niki in his arms. </p><p>Niki screams happily as she hugged her Papa. "Run! Papa got Niki!" Tapl yelled out as he and his siblings scattered around the place. Schlatt brought down his daughter carefully before chasing after the others. Karl waved goodbye to Dream before walking over to Sapnap with little Tubbo in his arms while Dream sat down with Techno who was sitting below the willow tree.</p><p>The day was filled with games and laughter before noon came, Schlatt called his older sons and asked them to help him grab the tents inside the attic. Spifey greeted Techno and Dream as he passed by the willow tree and asked them if they could watch over Purpled, who was sound asleep in his arms, as he was needed in the kitchen to make some sandwiches for everyone.</p><p>Once Purpled was handed to Dream, Spifey quickly ran to the house with Alyssa waiting by the door. Techno looks at Dream and noticed him inspecting Purpled, soft touches lingering on the babies face making the baby scrunch his face before crying out loudly. Dream quickly stops and tries to gently lull the baby back to sleep but Purpled didn't stop, Techno was about to step in and help when he heard Dream starts humming.</p><p>The tune he was humming was clearly a lullaby as it had a soft tone. Gentle as the slow breeze, sweet as a spoon full of honey, warm as a ray of sunlight and beautiful like a butterfly on a flower. Purpled started to get quiet as Dream now starts rocking him back to sleep, Dream looks up and saw Techno let out a yawn but covered it with his mouth before leaning back to the tree. Sooner or later Purpled was now back to sleep.</p><p>"I've been wondering lately" The peaceful atmosphere was broken by Techno who was looking up the willow tree with arms crossed. "How did you come up with that lullaby?" A shy laugh came out of Dreams lips before fixing Purpled in his arms to get comfortable. "I actually don't know... i just kept hearing it in my dreams. Sometimes i can hear it in my sleep like someone's singing it for me but i can't remember who" The blonde says honestly before looking at Techno and saw him giving him a questioning gaze.</p><p>Dreams face turned a shade of red before looking away but his blush was still very visible as his ears had also turned red. "I know it sounds weird but you didn't have to give me that look!" He exclaims quietly as to not wake up a sleeping Purpled and we don't want that now do we? </p><p>"How long have you guys been sitting here?" They heard Wilbur ask as he walked over to them with his guitar in hand. "Not long" Techno answered with his usual monotone voice before closing his eyes. Wilbur sat down beside the green-eyed male before he starts gushing about the baby in his arms.</p><p>"You really love babies, huh Dreamy?" </p><p>"What's not to love about them? Their so adorable!" Dream exclaims happily making Wilbur chuckle. "There's loads of reasons actually. The first one is that their all a bunch of little nuisance, second is that they cry to much, third is that i hate them and did i mention that they cry to much?" Techno listed out making the two boys try to quieten down their laughs by covering their mouths, minding the sleeping baby. Spifey soon came back with Alyssa, Ponk and Callahan. A tray full of sandwiches were in their arms as one by one they start handing them to their siblings.</p><p>Spifey went back to Dream and thanked him for taking care of Purpled, he took the him from Dreams arms and walked back inside the house to probably put Purpled back to his crib. As they ate their sandwiches Dream furrowed his eyebrows before asking Wilbur and Techno a question. "Once we get adopted, what'll you guys do?" Wilbur swallowed his food before wiping his mouth to answer Dream.</p><p>"I'll probably ask my futute parents to by me some instruments." Wilbur answered "I really want to be a musician one day that's why i want to learn how to play lots of instruments so i can get started as early as possible"</p><p>Dream nods his head in understanding before looking at Techno who lets out a grunt as he finished his sandwich.</p><p>"I'll probably somewhere with a farm and just farm and farm till i get tired"</p><p>"Lame— hey! That hurts!"</p><p>The two laughed at Dream's pain as night time soon came. Stampy was helping setting up the tents while Dan starts making a campfire and tries to lit it on fire. Papa came out of the house wearing large mittens and a hot pot in hand while Lizzie had a stack of bowls in her arms. Once everyone was settled down on the logs, that Schlatt had given them to seat on, Lizzie starts giving everyone their soup as everyone digged in and the place was full of chatter.</p><p>Quackity was roasting some marhmallows when he looked up and saw the meteors.</p><p>"The meteor showers starting!" He shouts catching everyones attention as they looked up and watch in awe as the sky was filled with beautiful stars and meteors falling down. You can say that everyone enjoyed the meteor shower as the next day came and they were all happily talking about it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heascanon of the day is:</p><p>Instead of singing a lullaby like Isabella does, Schlatt instead gives them small gifts like hair pins, a necklace or any type of accessories as a sorry gifts or as the kids see them a goodbye gifts.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm gonna be honest, I might need some help with this fic akfbskfjeiwkd</p><p>I'm also making the story and original as possible so it's not just a knock off of the real one :)</p><p>Also! Join our discord! https://discord.gg/BXEsBtCj5V</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>